User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Priscilla Northwest (Gravity Falls)
Priscilla Northwest is a recurring antagonist in ''Gravity Falls. ''She is the wife of Preston Northwest and the mother of Pacifica Northwest. Personality Priscilla Northwest enjoys being wealthy and takes pride in being married to a descendant of Nathaniel Northwest, the alleged founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It appears that she and Preston are as snobbish as their daughter, and support her being rude to others. She is also very vain, and takes great pride in her looks and appearance. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it is revealed that she follows her husband's commands and shares a similar disregard towards others by allowing Preston to psychologically abuse Pacifica to make her follow commands. She also has a strict view towards etiquette. Season 1 She and Preston are mentioned by Pacifica in "Double Dipper," when she invites the people at the party at the Mystery Shackto come to an after-party on her parents' boat. In "Irrational Treasure," she celebrates Pioneer Day with Pacifica and her husband. They pose together for a family photo after the opening ceremony, and later she and Preston both laugh at a comment Pacifica makes to Mabel before going home. Season 2 In "The Golf War," Priscilla and Preston are seen at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt with Pacifica, and they stand by as she insults the Pines family. They later bring Pacifica back to the minigolf course for her competition against Mabel, reminding (and pressuring) her to win. They do not stay to watch because they have a party to attend. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she reprimands her daughter for wearing the wrong color dress to the family's "practice dinner." When the ghost makes it's presence known, she hides under the table with the rest of her family. During the party, she greets the guests alongside her husband. When Dipper manages to capture the ghost, she shows a small amount of gratitude, having the butler shake his hand. When the ghost escapes, and starts turning the guests to wood, Priscilla joins her husband in their panic room. She later watches as her husband fails to stop Pacifica from letting the "common folk" in. In "The Last Mabelcorn," an image of her from "Northwest Mansion Mystery" is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," she makes a very brief appearance in town while she is with her family, as Dipper flies over the townsfolk on a prison pod. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Priscilla witnesses her husband's face being disfigured by Bill. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," she is seen among the people on the throne of frozen human agony. Pacifica is shown to be shocked at how her parents are treated, stating that they're bad, but even they don't deserve such treatment. At the end of the episode, her family is forced to sell their mansion in order to retain their fortune, and she informs Pacifica that she'll only have one pony now. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess